Hujan
by Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah ringan tentang perjalanan pemuda berkebangsaan Reino de España yang tengah berkelana menikmati hujan yang turun menyambutnya, menuju rumah besar pemilik surai pirang dengan iris hijau indah kembarnya, yang seperti miliknya. Ide didapat setelah main hujan, diketik dikala hujan, dan juga di-post saat hujan. Jangan sampai tertipu oleh genre. Don't like? Don't read.


**Hujan**

 _A Hetalia Fanfiction_

 _Pair: Spain/Antonio Fernandez Carriedo & England/Arthur Kirkland_

 _Rate: T+ (Almost M Maybe?)_

 _Genre: Fluff_ _Romance_ _Comfort_

 _Picture: To The Respective Owner_

 _Summary:_ Hanya sebuah kisah ringan tentang perjalanan pemuda berkebangsaan _Reino de España_ yang tengah berkelana seraya menikmati hujan yang turun menyambutnya, menuju rumah besar pemilik surai pirang dengan iris hijau indah kembarnya, yang seperti miliknya. Ide didapat setelah hujan-hujanan, diketik dikala hujan, dan juga di- _post_ saat hujan. Jangan sampai tertipu oleh genre. Don't like? Don't read.

 _Warning: Spain X England, Alternate AU, Contain (Not-So-Very)Fluff Stuff, Lots Of Typos and OOC, And Please; DON'T BE FOOLED BY THE GENRE, I MEAN IT_

.

.

.

 _Don't like? Don't Read_

 _I own nothing but the idea_

 _Please Enjoy,_

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan. Aku tak tahu bagaimana orang-orang pintar di bidang seperti ini mendefinisikannya, yang aku tahu hujan adalah disaat awan-awan mau menumpahkan sebagian air yang dimilikinya kepada daratan dibawahnya. Seperti saat ini. Aku baru saja hendak meninggalkan bandara, dan hujan disini seperti menyambutku. Aku cinta hujan, seperti aku mencintai pemilik negara tempatku berpijak sekarang. Kemunculan mereka itu sama-sama _membekukan_ , dan _tidak terduga_. Dan itu yang membuatku suka. Aku juga suka hujan -yang jarang turun- di negaraku sendiri, tapi tetap saja, hujan disini berbeda.

Karena hujan ini punya Arturo. Ini negara miliknya, tanah miliknya, langit miliknya, air miliknya. Maka hujan ini juga sebagian dari dirinya. Cuaca disini pun tunduk patuh padanya.

Aku mendekati jendela, dimana rintik hujan tampak jatuh begitu cepat. Tetesan-tetesan bening indah memenuhi kaca, menyusuri setiap jengkal kesana-kemari dengan bantuan angin. Seperti saling ingin mendahului, siapa yang akan jatuh menjumpai tanah terlebih dahulu. Kutempelkan telapak tanganku. Dingin. Terbayang dipantulan kaca, kulihat sesosok pirang bermata indah yang sewarna dengan milikku. Ah, dia pasti akan marah jikalau dia tahu aku masih berlama-lama disini. Dengan senyum mengembang, kutinggalkan Heathrow Airport, melangkahkan kaki menuju Heathrow Terminals, dan naik kereta disana. Begitu lelahnya aku saat itu, entah efek _jetlag_ atau bagaimana, aku hampir tertidur dengan koper dalam pelukan. Untungnya, aku terbangun tepat saat keretaku tiba di London Paddington. Sedikit berjalan lagi, aku akan sampai di Stasiun Paddington, dimana patung seekor beruang yang mengenakan jaket dan topi merah begitu terkenal disana.

Bersemangat karena telah sampai, kulangkahkan kakiku dengan mantap menuruni kereta. Disini ramai sekali! Banyak orang berlalu lalang memenuhi jalan dibagian kiri dan kanan, ada pula yang berjualan. Aah... pasangan yang berangkulan tadi lewat membuatku semakin ingin cepat-cepat sampai... Lamunanku terhenti ketika entah dari mana, seorang anak kecil berlari kearahku seraya memegangi sebuah keranjang besar yang penuh berisi buah apel dan roti. Dengan jas hujan merah yang dikenakannya, dia tampak seperti 'Si Gadis Berkerudung Merah' dalam cerita-cerita pengantar tidur.

"Selamat siang, tuan! Tuan pasti lapar setelah melalui perjalanan yang jauh, apakah tuan ingin membeli apel atau roti buatan ibuku?"

Jam besar berdentang kencang, menandakan jam makan siang yang telah tiba. Kupikir-pikir tidak ada salahnya membeli sepotong roti untuk mengganjal perut. Toh roti yang dibawanya juga tercium begitu harum. Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu! Aku juga sudah agak lapar sekarang, dan roti yang kau bawa itu kelihatannya enak. Boleh kubeli satu?" pintaku dengan lembut.

"Boleh tuan! Ini rotinya," dengan riang, tangan kecilnya yang pucat meraih sepotong roti dari dalam keranjang besarnya yang kemudian dia sodorkan padaku dengan sopan, "Duapuluh lima sen saja tuan."

Kukeluarkan dompetku dan kuberikan sejumlah uang padanya seraya menukarnya dengan roti di genggamannya. Dia hanya memandangi uang di tangannya.

"Wah, maaf tuan, aku tidak punya uang untuk kembaliannya... Tuan tunggu saja dulu disini, aku akan cari pecahan uang kecil dulu—"

"Tidak usah, semuanya untukmu saja."

"Benarkah? Uwaaah, terima kasih banyak tuan! Tuan baik sekali! Semoga tuan menikmati roti buatan ibuku!" Wajah dan binar matanya begitu cerah saat dia mengucapkan itu sambil mengantungi uang yang kuberikan dengan hati-hati di saku bajunya.

Aku mengganguk, senang rasanya melihat anak-anak yang baik seperti ini. "Terima kasih juga untuk rotinya ya, salam untuk ibumu." Kulambaikan tanganku padanya, sambil mengambil langkah. Kugigit sedikit roti sambil berjalan pergi. Masih hangat dan renyah. Benar-benar enak. Kuteruskan langkahku yang sekarang ditemani oleh sepotong roti, hujan lebat, dan sebuah payung lipat warna hitam dalam genggaman yang sedari tadi kusimpan dalam koper, menuju ke Stasiun Paddington.

.

.

Stasiun Paddington. Selain ramai, disini juga penuh dengan berbagai patung-patung beruang yang menjadi ciri khas disini. Setelah membeli tiket, kupandangi pemandangan berbeda disekitarku –yang masih bertemankan hujan, hanya saja anginnya tak sedingin tadi- yang membuatku menyesal karena tak membawa kamera. Aku ingin berfoto sejenak disini sembari menungu keretanya datang, untuk ditunjukkan pada Arturo nanti. Patung-patung itu lucu sekali! Seandainya saja ada satu yang boleh kubawa, akan kuambil yang bermotif kupu-kupu berwarna-warni disana itu! Sayangnya, aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari sini... Aku yakin Arturo pasti akan menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum geli jika dia tahu keinginanku...

Setidaknya hujan masih menemaniku, jadi aku masih punya hiburan. Kudekati bagian pinggir atap yang menumpahkan aliran hujan kebawah, mengalir cepat hingga terjun kebawah. Tapi saat kubiarkan tanganku terguyur air, tetap saja sama seperti di bandara, dingin.

Arturo, kenapa di tempatmu ini sering hujan? Aku tahu, suasana hati kita selalu bisa dilihat dari cuaca yang tengah terjadi di teritorial kita. Tapi, apa itu artinya kau selalu bersedih setiap saat? Kau tahu aku selalu bisa pergi menemuimu disaat kau butuh, kan? Bahkan disaat aku tengah mengambil cuti begini pun aku mau bersusah payah diterjang hujan untuk menemuimu.

Ah, aku jadi melamunkan hal-hal seperti ini... Yang jelas, walau bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap mencintainya. _Te amo, mi amor Arturo... Por sienpre._

Kereta pun datang. Dengan cepat, kuberanjak dari tempatku bermain hujan sambil melirik patung-patung beruang yang menghiasi stasiun ini, aku masih ingin membawa patung beruang itu pulang. Tapi mengingat keteledoranku sendiri yang lupa membawa kamera, apa mau dikata. Kunaiki kereta tujuanku dan aku duduk tepat di sebelah jendela yang menghadap patung-patung tersebut. Selagi kereta mulai berjalan, aku hanya bisa melambaikan tangan pada patung beruang bermotif kupu-kupu kesukaanku itu. Kereta pun mulai melaju dengan cepat, semakin cepat, dan semakin cepat meninggalkan stasiun...

.

.

...Singkat cerita, aku sudah turun dari kereta pertama dan juga telah menaiki kereta lanjutan di Edgware Road. Aku berada di Baker Street sekarang. Masih dengan curah hujan yang sama, hanya saja sekarang udara jauh dua kali lipat lebih membekukan dari yang sebelumnya. Memang, angin tidak begitu kencang, tapi udara dinginnya membuatku betul-betul membeku. Gigiku tak henti-hentinya bergemeletuk, lantaran payungku tak sanggup menahan terjangan hujan dingin yang membuatku basah kuyup.

' _Ayo semangat! Sebentar lagi sampai dan kau bisa menghangatkan diri bersama Arturo!'_ Aku berusaha menyemangati diriku sendiri. Dan, Dewi Fortuna sepertinya sedang baik hati padaku, ada seorang supir taksi yang menawarkan tumpangan setengah harga padaku, simpati pada turis yang hampir membeku katanya. Tentu saja aku langsung menerima tawarannya. Setelah masuk, kuberikan alamat rumah Arturo padanya. Syukurlah, tak begitu lama, taksi pun berhenti tepat didepan tujuanku. Kubayarkan tarif baik hati sang supir sambil berterima kasih, tak lupa kulambaikan tanganku padanya kala taksinya mulai menjauh.

Mengeluarkan kunci duplikat dari saku jasku, kubuka pintu dan aku masuk kedalam dengan cepat. Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan dengan suhu dingin di luar sana. Langsung saja, begitu pintunya kukunci, hujan langsung turun dengan benar-benar deras. Untunglah aku sudah sampai. Kututup payungku dan kulepas jasku yang sudah berat menyerap air, lalu kulepas juga sepatu dan kaus kakiku. Sebelum aku hendak memasukkan semua cucian basah kedalam kamar _laundry_ , aku ingat aku belum mengucapkan salam. Dasar pelupa...

"Arturooooo~ _Estoy en casa_! Kau ada dimanaaa?" teriakku dengan lantang. Aku yakin suaraku terdengar sampai keseluruh bagian rumah, disini sepi sekali.

" _Aku disini, Anthony! Apa-apaan kau ini, pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu,_ you bloddy git?! _Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu, kau mengotori lantainya!"_ Sahutan Arturo terdengar dari lantai atas.

" _Sí, sí mi amor~_ Terima kasih perhatiannya, aku akan mandi sekarang! Aku pinjam bajumu boleh yaaaah!" Balasku berteriak sambil meraih handuk dari koperku.

" _Terserah kau saja! Sudah cepat sana!"_

"Iyaaaaah! Terima kasih Arturo! _Te amooo_!"

" _Kau berisik,_ git. _Cepat mandi sekarang atau aku akan menenggelamkanmu di tengah-tengah Laut Karibia setelah hujan reda nanti!"_

Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Dasar Arturo. Dengan riang, kuambil baju ganti dari lemari pakaiannya yang cukup besar dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Aaaah, air hangat memang menyenangkan setelah seharian terkekang hujan, angin, dan hawa dingin yang menghunus tulang. Setelah membereskan diri, aku mulai mencari Arturo, karena aku belum melihatnya sedari tadi. Di taman? Tidak mungkin dia keluar. Di kamar mandi? Aku baru saja keluar, mana mungkin Arturo di sana! Aku kebingungan, dimana Arturo?

Oh iya! Aku baru ingat kalau aku memiliki beberapa hadiah kejutan untuknya. Kalau kubilang aku punya kejutan, mungkin dia mau menampakkan diri. Ide yang bagus! Dengan senyum lebar, aku berlari ke tempatku menaruh koper dan mengambilnya. Petir dan kilat mulai bergemuruh, menerangi rumah besar yang gelap ini. Seperti di film-film saja. Tapi tak apa, aku sendiri tengah malas menyalakan semua lampu di rumah ini, dan cahaya petir-petir itu cukup membantu. Aku pun dengan riang berlari lagi kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Arturoooo~ Main petak umpet lagi? Ayolah, kau selalu begitu saat aku menengokmu di hari hujan... Tapi, kali ini aku punya hadiah untukmuuuu~" ujarku ceria. Arturo memang suka petak umpet!

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya petir yang bersuara. Selain itu, disini hening sekali. Arturo dimana? Tapi, hey, lampu kamarnya menyala! Pasti Arturo ada di sana! Dengan cepat, aku naik ke lantai dua.

"Arturoooo? Kau di kamar? Boleh aku masuk?" Kuketuk pintunya dengan perlahan. Dulu pernah saat aku menginap di sini, aku asal mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Hasilnya? Dia mengusirku keluar.

" _..."_

Aku terus mengetuk pintu kamarnya "Arturooooo? Kau kenapa? Bisa tolong bukakan pintunya? Ini aku, Antonio!"

" _Aaaaaaargh! Kau menyebalkan sekali Anthony! Kau kan punya tangan dan kaki, kenapa tak kau buka saja pintunya sendiri?!"_

"Wah, berarti benar kau di dalam! Aku masuk ya!"

Aku membuka pintunya dan masuk kedalam. Begitu aku melihatnya tengah bersandar di kusen jendela, aku langsung memeluk tubuh ringkihnya dan kukecup kulit kening pucat nan dingin itu.

"Aku pulang Arturo~ Kau tahu, aku mencarimu di sekeliling rumah, dan ternyata kau masih di sini. Oh tidak, tambangnya putus yah... Pantas saja kau malah jadi duduk disini..."

" _..."_

"Lihat? Untunglah aku mengunci semua jendela! Jadi, meski kau bisa memutus talinya, kau tak akan bisa kabur Arturo~ Tapi kuakui, kau hebat juga. Setiap kali aku berkunjung, kau selalu berada di tempat berbeda! Bahkan saat terakhir kali aku mencarimu dulu, kau ada di loteng kan? Hebat sekali!"

Dia hanya diam dipelukanku. Ah, betapa aku merindukan ekspresi wajahnya yang _membekukan_ itu. _Dingin_ , _tegas_ , _tajam,_ dan _tidak terduga_. Semuanya saling berpadu jadi indah sekali.

Aku melepaskan ikatan tambang yang melilit di lehernya, juga simpul yang dulu kubuat di atap. Kemudian, aku menggendong tubuhnya dan meletakkannya dengan hati-hati keatas kasurnya dan menyelimutinya. Kubongkar isi koperku diatas kasur dan kuperlihatkan satu persatu hadiah kejutanku padanya.

"Coba lihat! Ini bola mata milikmu! Tenang saja, nanti aku pasangkan lagi untukmu. Oh, aku juga membawakanmu sepasang tangan dan kaki yang cantik sekali. Aku juga tak lupa membawa benang jahitnya! Lihat, aku baik kan? Tapi aku terlalu lelah hari ini, bagaimana kalau besok saja aku memasangkan semuanya untukmu? Oke? Dan maaf kalau wajahku agak kacau akhir-akhir ini, pasti karena semua pil dari dokter kelewat cerewet itu... Hey, boleh aku tidur di sampingmu? Boleh? Terima kasih!"

Kukecup pipinya dan kurebahkan tubuhku disampingnya, seraya memeluknya erat. "Selamat malam Ar-tu-ro~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wuahahahahaaaaaa, ide yang masih FRESH langsung diketik itu rasanya bedaaaaaaaaa! *tebar hujan*. Eniwey, mungkin beginilah masalah yang terjadi kalau berusaha banting setir dari genre _Creepypasta_ ke yang _huffy-fluffy_ ; HANCUR. Dan, iya, itu Antonionya udah rada gila. Masalahnya, kalo tangan ma kakinya Arthur udah kemana-mana kayak gitu, kok dia masih bisa pindah tempat? Setiap Antonio dateng dia selalu beda-beda tempat pula~ #berusahanakutin. Saya nggak bisa buat _fluff_ , jadilah _ending_ nya kaya begitu... banting setir itu susah, kawan~ #dihajarrame-rame. Mana ini ge saya dapet idenya habis kmaren hujan-hujanan, dan diluar juga lagi hujan. Ya jadinya saya pikir boleh juga nih kalo kesenengan saya main hujan dijadiin FF, makanya saya udah berusaha bilang, jangan percaya ama genre diatas sana /ngomongapaansih.

Dan kalo ada kalimat yang kalian kurang ngerti, ini monggo dibaca:

Arturo: Arthur (Panggilan (sayang) Antonio buat Arthur)

Anthony: Antonio (Panggilan (sayang) Arthur buat Antonio)

 _Te amo, mi amor Arturo... Por sienpre_ : Aku mencintaimu, Arthur sayangku... Selamanya.

 _Estoy en casa_!: Aku pulang!

 _Sí, sí mi amor~_ : Ya, ya sayang~

 _Te amooo_!: Aku mencintaimuuu!

Kalo ada yang mau ngebenerin, typo, plot holes, pujian (kayaknya yang ini nggak mungkin...) saran, kripik-eh-kritik sgala macem mohon beritahu saya di kolom _review_ , karena disini kita semua juga masih perlu banyak belajar. Terutama itu aduuuuh rute jalan di London... saya nyaris angkat tangan liatnya... itu juga rute dapetnya dari gugel maps... dan terjemahan diatas juga sedikit dibantu gugel translit... makanya ni FF beneran HANCOOOR!

Akhir kata, jika anda sekalian berkenan silahkan pencet tombol _fav_ , _follow_ , dan _Review_ yang terdapat dihalaman ini. Semua pendapat anda akan sangat berarti untuk saya. Tapi, _no flame, okay_? Yak, sekian dari saya si penulis amatiran penggemar Fr*it T*a, dan salam manis untuk kalian semua!

Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan


End file.
